In recent years, as home robots, robots capable of communicating with the user and pet robots have been developed. Moreover, Patent Literature 1 discloses an electronic toy (home robot) that is automatically activated as a person approaches and starts an operation so as to be able to appeal its own device. Here, appealing means making a movement attracting interest of a person such as moving the head to look like gazing at a person, wagging the tail, moving toward a person, wearing a look of joy, and calling.
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2002-307354.